Pretty Cure Cosmos
is a collaborated fan series started by Luizaki. Its main motif is countries and their cultures. Staff There are a total of eleven users working together in the making of this series. Here is the full list: Directors *Head Directors: Luizaki/AkihsulKaz and Cure Heartly/Tamashi Hikari (admin) *Writing Director: Shuruiki Koko/User:Cure Kohaku *Character Writing Director: Nina Atsuiaka, Lightning-chan *Designing Directors: AisuShironami, Harmony Other Contributors Plot *''Pretty Cure Cosmos episodes'' Characters Pretty Cure * / : Sampanguita, usually nicknamed as , is a second year Filipino student. She loves singing and fangirls over boy bands. She is also part of the volleyball team and excels at the sport. Her alter ego is Cure Jasmine '''and she represents the blooming fields of the Philippines. * / : Amira is in the freshmen year of Mozart Academy in Washington D.C. She is well known for being the geek and famous artist in the district of Washington. People always thought of her being the reincarnation of George because of her bravery and kindness to everyone. She hates being in the spotlight, even though her dad is the president of the United States. Her alter ego is Cure Freedom, and she represents the strong courage of America. * / * / : A teenage girl living in Spain. Her nickname is She is very passionate about dance and wants to become the greatest dancer following her parent's legacy as famous dancers and musicians. Her alter ego is Cure Señorita and she represents the passionate beauty of Spain. * / : Miyabi is a high school student who is the heir of her family's shrine. She's known as a tsundere, which is very cold and sometimes hostile to others but gradually become warmer to some people. She's very good in many traditional arts and martial arts except cooking. She also has the ability to feel the presence of 'supernatural' beings around even if she can't see it. Her alter ego is Cure Katana, who represents the burning solidarity of Japan. * / : Shy and easily embarrassed, Alani is a girl of many talents, espcially drawing which she loves to do frequently. She often freaks out over the smallest or insignificant things. On the side however, she is kind and encouraging, and is secretly brave but doesn'tknow it yet. Her alter ego is Cure Aloha, who represents the gentle openness of Hawaii. * / : Lily is a wealthy teenage girl from England. She plays the piano, and considers herself to be extremely talented. She has a really big ego, and tends to tease others for not being perfect'. However, she doesn't really mean it, and really cares about others. She wishes to make some true friends, but feels like she can't because of her attitude. As a result, she's been trying hard to change herself, but has has difficulties. She also really likes tea. Her alter ego is Cure Aroma, who represents the graceful elegance of England. * / / : Kibo is an energetic, cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl who loves to write stories but doesn't know if that's what she wants to do in the future. It's later revealed that she's actually a fairy named Hope, and she is next in line to become queen of the kingdom she came from. She later becomes Cure Dawn, with the power of light, and she represents the shining light of hope. Her theme color is pink. Mascots * : For being the oldest of all mascots, he always gives wise advice to both Freedom and other Cures, and mascots. He does get grumpy sometimes, but has a kind heart and treats people with respect. * * : Rosa's fairy partner who is very passionate and confident. He is a overly competitive bull like fairy who likes challenging others and fighting. Even though he's tough, Matador is actually very caring and sweet. : Kitsune is a nine-tailed fox that lives in Miyabi's family shrine. He and Miyabi often argue or fight on something small, but he really cared about her. He's also a really great friend to the cures. He may look like the same age as Miyabi, but he's actually 300 years old. Antagonists Supporting Characters * : Junsuke or as Miyabi usually call him Jun, is Miyabi's step brother. He got adopted when both of them were five years old. Unlike Miyabi who's good in traditional arts, he's good at soccer and other sports. He's very friendly but also very gentle and caring. * : Miyabi's grandmother who took a good care of the shrine. She lives with Miyabi's family and took a good care of her since her parents are often abroad. She often tells Miyabi folk and myth tales about the shrine, including about the nine tailed fox guardian. * : Reagan is Amira's twin sister. Reagan doesn't express herself as a kind girl, but a mean girl of her district. Everyone loves her anyways. Reagan might not express it, but she loves Amira in her heart. She is considered a popular girl unlike Amira, and Reagan is older than Amira by 2 seconds. * : she is Reagan's best friend. She loves Amira because of her being so cute, even though she don't show it like Reagan. She also acts like a mean girl, but she loves to be nice and gentle. Olivia also knows Amira's secret, which she helps keeping the secret from both Reagan and people. Olivia tries to help with Amira's speeches and meetings for Washington. * : he is the president of the United States, and father to Amira. He respects his 2 daughters, even though he doesn't have time for them. He makes sure the country is at protection and free. He wants to be there for both daughters and people of the country, when things are at risk, and he does. * : She is Rosa's mother who is a famous Spanish singer/musician. Despite being away often for concerts, she was the one who inspired Rosa to dance. * : Rosa's father who is a chef with a super popular restaurant in Spain. He wants to teach his daughter better cooking skills even though she often rejects his offers for help. It is also revealed that he used to be a famous dancer throughout Spain. * : Rosa's little brother who is mischevious and into playing soccer. He hates performing and often argues with his sister over silly little things like food. * / : Kibo's best friend who she sometimes sees in her dreams as a human named Yousei. She later meets her again, though as a human. Items * : the main transformation device of the Cures. Locations * : an art school for the kids of families that loves art. They named their school after the famous composer of music. * : The district where Amira lives. She stays there until her father is done with his 2 terms of being president. She lives at the white house with her dad, mom, and her twin sister. * : A school where Miyabi attends in Japan. It's a prestigious school where most students are from high class families. Her brother also attends in the same school. * : A city in Japan which is Miyabi's birthplace and home city. * : The city where Rosa lives in Spain. She was born there and goes to a school there. * : A city in Hawaii which is also Alani's birthplace and location of her school. * : Fictional all-girls school Alani attends. The school is named after its founder, Trinity Kalele. A majority of its students are high class, with very few are middle and lower class. * : Rosa's school. It is a special school that specializes in teaching dance. * : a fictional catholic school located in Manila where Sam studies. The school is named after Saint Thérèse of Lisieux, also known as "The Little Flower". * : the capital city of the Philippines where Sam lives and where her school resides in. * : the kingdom where Hope/Kibo comes from. The current queen is unknown, but Hope is next in line to become queen. Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure Cosmos Merchandise for more information. Trivia Gallery Please refer to the main article Pretty Cure Cosmos/Gallery for more information. External Links * https://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Pretty_Cure_Cosmos Category:Fan Series